Painted Reflections
by Harpee-Lady
Summary: Sequel to There's Another Side...Relena is found again by the gang by accident. She is compelled to join them in order to prevent a dangerous group's ideals escalating into full scale war. NEW AND IMPROVED STORY original story PAINTED SOULS!
1. AN

Hey All.

Well I just logged back in for the first time in like….uh….nearly 4 years! Firstly I'd like to say, thanks to all the reviews I got concerning this story so far, and secondly, I've been thinking about the story line that I was working with long ago, and realised it was a little to cliché in some sections, and that Heero was a bit too emotional for my liking, after all he's the Stoic Perfect Killing Machine.

I also now disliked the Idea of a new war going on and Relena being apart of it, so I will be progressively re-writing this story under a new title: 'Painted Reflections.' The main sections of the story will stay relatively the same, but things like Relena returning home and then leaving again etc will be gone.

Sorry again for such delayed work.

Harpee_Lady


	2. Memories of Light

**PAINTED REFLECTIONS**

**CHAPTER ONE: Memories of Light**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from this fanfic except the story line!

---------------------------------------------------------------

The incessant rapping of fingers drumming keys mercilessly pulsated in the still moonless night air, whilst harsh cold wind made curtains billow around the room like stretching hands of death. The room was dark save for the faint light of the small laptop that adorned the wooden desk. The lone figure with his unruly chocolate hair and Persian eyes focused on debugging, filing and destroying countless trails of scripted information.

It had been 6 months since the night Relena had _perished_ in the devouring fires of the night club, and Heero had since buried himself in Preventers work as a means to escape the consuming anguish that had turned to unrivalled rage. Perished. Often in early mornings such as these Heero would just cease all his work and simply contemplate. He knew Relena was alive, he was sure of it, and his work with the preventers acted as a pretence to his projects of searching for her current location and, most importantly, her safety.

Heero sighed. It was currently 5.27 in the early hours of a crisp December Tuesday. In exactly sixteen days the population would be celebrating Christmas once more, making the streets of the city of Kaiser particularly busy. Even at this time of the morning mothers and fathers were bustling along the streets, eager to get to work early in the high hopes of completing their tasks for an early afternoon of shopping mayhem. As Heero glanced at the soft flakes falling from the gray sky his mind continued to wander over the events previous leading up to his sudden seclusion and sullen moods. He continued to stare into nothingness, statuesque in his appearance, in a trance that he used as a substitute for sleep most nights. In about half and hour he would wake, and go about his morning rituals before beginning the cycle of work once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"…It is during this time of the year that we remember most that Peace is not obtained simply through the actions of figure heads such as myself and the Colony Delegates, but from the people themselves. Each and every one of us is capable of bringing about a new age of peace and prosperity between the Earth and the Colonies; let us unite under one banner….."

The current broadcast of Vice Foreign Minister Winners speech to the Earth and Colonies alike was quickly snapped off by the young woman in flurry about her living room in a desperate attempt to finish her green tea and slip on her shoes before running out the door.

'I am definitely going to be late. You just had to press the snooze button 5 times before getting up. Well this is what you get, uncombed hair, wrinkled clothing and cold tea, because you couldn't wait for the blasted kettle to boil.' The blonde woman's internal rant to herself continued as she jumped ungracefully into her Nissan 350Z. The car matched the driver perfectly. The car, black in colour, was covered with a custom paint job. A tapestry of dark blues and greens outlined in silver criss-crossed and swirled to create an ornate image of a phoenix in flight, it's long lustrous tail and wings sweeping and engulfing the car.

The design concept was inspirational really. Relena had unintentionally come across the concept whilst delivering Riku to, what would become, his new home. The flamboyant city of Kaiser was home to one of the largest animal zoos on Earth, and consequently was an ideal habitat for Riku to stay. Although the parting had been one of many tears, Relena had been given considerable amount of leniency in terms of visiting hours, and had consequently become an 'experienced' tiger handler three days a week, allowing her to indulge in her childish pleasures of playing with Riku once more. This was her destination this morning, having being privy to such a close relationship with a _wild_ tiger it made for wonderful entertainment for spectators to see this _ferocious_ beast being tamed by the gentle, yet stern hand of a beautiful young woman.

The routine for today's exhibition would be a bit more interesting due to some special guest arriving to the zoo. Relena contemplated which universal figure head could cause such uproar amongst her pears. Every single trainer, volunteer and general personnel had been debriefed about today's events. The zoo would have additional security, the facilities had been cleaned to royal standards and each animal presentation had been overhauled with new and outstanding tricks and routines that each handler had taken months to perfect with their respective animal partners.

As Relena pulled into the staff parking lot she noted the large number of special services type security officers patrolling over the park before it had even opened. She was directed to a special holding place where security with special drug and security dogs would be expected to inspect her car before a special agent was used to park the cars for all the staff.

Relena's head was spinning from the huge amount of security that was encompassing her work. It did her head in that only a short time ago that a simple trip to the theatre would have caused as much upheaval. That's when it hit her. Like a flash of lightning her mind had registered who would be coming today, and who would be accompanying him. Her stomach was doing acrobatic flips of joy and despair. How could she have not known that Quatre would be coming to the zoo? His family was the sole benefactor for the whole establishment, and it was common for him to venture to this quaint city and observe the beauty that he had created. '_Stupid! You are the dumbest woman in the world Relena!'_ her nerves at having to face Quatre were a physical nuance upon her face, having turned several shades paler than her usual soft complexion.

"Jade? Are you feeling alright? You look pale!" exclaimed a fellow co-worker and friend of Relena.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks Nadia" Relena mumbled whilst placing her bag for the day away in her locker, "Just a headache."

"Please tell me you actually took up Scott's offer for drinks yesterday!" squealed Nadia.

"NO!" Relena exclaimed in shock. Scott had been working with Relena ever since she had started a short 4 months ago. He was a very handsome guy, tall, with short black hair that he would style into a series of gentle spikes or a cute Mohawk. His dark chocolate brown eyes were soft and inviting, and he was built like a Greek god, keeping fit through a mixture of martial arts training, gym work and ice hockey. He would often arrive at work with new and exotic forms of bruising and cuts which would lead to a humorous story about his wild weekends.

"He's a nice guy Nadia, but he's really just not my type." Relena said casually, whilst smiling to herself about the strong and sexy man that she had been dating a short while back.

"Not your type? Damn girl, what kind of sexy man must you be getting to shoot down the God of Sex himself?" Nadia mumbled baffled at Relena's obvious disregard for her hot co-worker.

These thoughts quickly brought her back to her current predicament of the awaiting crowd for her and Riku's performance. Relena was doing some finishing touches to her hair, which she had coloured a dark brown which had highlighted red in the sun, making her look even more exotic with her beautiful cerulean eyes, which were highlighted by the dark blue polo shirt that all staff wore.

"Okay." Relena sighed to herself, '_show time._'

"Don't worry, you and Riku will knock 'em dead!" Nadia replied cheerily waving her out whilst getting herself ready in her wetsuit for the seal presentations that would take place shortly after the tiger display.

********************************************************************************

Quatre had just seated himself amongst his _bodyguards_ who just happened to be his closest friends. The preventers had taken it upon themselves to send their highest trained staff to escort the Vice-Foreign Minister to this event today. Of course the head of the Preventers, Lady Une, had explained to the fellow pilots and their significant others, that today they would be expected to wear preventer uniform, however, they were also expected to have some fun, as it would be the closest they could get at this time of year to a sanctioned _day off_.

Heero had begrudgingly agreed to this '_mission'_having been explained diplomatically by Une that unless he wished to be forcefully removed and restricted from all and any preventer work, he **would** take the day with his friends, and he** would** enjoy himself. Mumbling to himself about the waste of time this whole charade was he seated himself next to Trowa who was lovingly holding the hand of his now fiancée Catherine. It had come as a shock to all of the pilots and their partners, as everyone had suspected that it would always be Duo and Hilde who would tie the not first, however the deeply silent Trowa it seems held a significant well of feelings for Catherine, and felt that their long term relationship should be made a permanent thing.

Heero stared at the couples entwined hands and his resentment for the group just increased. He was about to stand up and walk away, consequences be damned, when the figure of a young beautiful woman emerged from the high bamboo looking fence at the rear of the enclosure. The group of close friends froze.

Heero was gaping at the girl who was staring as intensely back at him from her position within the enclosure. "Re-Relena?" Heero's mumbled question shot out of his mouth as he collapsed back onto his once vacant seat.


	3. Come Clean

**Chapter 2 – Come Clean**

**Disclaimer: **Again I remind all readers I own nothing but the plot. So enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The performance had been a smash hit with the crowd. Although Relena could feel that throughout the entire performance Heero had been staring at her with his Persian blue eyes. His stare was like cold ice being thrown over bare skin. She didn't know how, but she could sense his urgency. Urgency for what she could only imagine. He was probably fuming having to sit there whilst she put on this display for him and her other friends. But she remained focused on her task, as focused as she could get with the stoic soldier scrutinizing her every movement.

At the finale of her routine she ensured she played with Riku for a further 20 minutes, before making a swift exit, rushing to hide behind the thick bamboo fence that separated herself from her friends. Her actions, although were halted by Scott. "What a wonderful performance Jade. You really had the audience hooked, especially the Vice Foreign Minister. He and his closest security seemed to be awed by you." He smiled at her gently as he casually walked with her back to their staff locker room. Relena smiled a fake smile at the man walking next to her. '_You have no idea just how awed they must have been. How am I supposed to approach them now after all this time?'_ Relena's internal debate was again interrupted by her comrade. "Look, Jade, I…well….what I mean to say is would you please re-consider my proposal?" When the beautiful brunette next to him didn't respond, he barged on becoming less confident; "It would be purely as friends, just a simple movie, maybe get a quick bit to eat, nothing serious, I promise."

"As much as I adore your company Scott, I have to again decline, I…" how was she supposed to tell a completely gorgeous guy that she had just gotten out of a kind of serious relationship, only to have him find her again now, after all this time apart? "I….uh…okay, look I'll think about it." was Relena's final response giving Scott a final hug, having not the heart to decline such a sweet man, although she had no intentions of continuing this conversation. "Okay, well I'll talk to you on your next shift." The slight disappointment in his eyes quickly shifted to excitement as he thought of their next meeting. It wouldn't be for another four days, given Relena's request for annual leave. She had intended for her four day weekend to be spent doing some legal racing for extra cash, but presumably now it would be a more complex weekend than her usual.

Relena had decided shortly after the gang war incidents six months ago that she needed more balance in her life. The whole 'gang' affair had been a short bitter sweet memory that often left her waking with nightmares of Dom and Heero. As she changed into some more casual clothing, of three quarter length jeans, a red polo shirt and red Havana thongs Relena contemplated her future encounter with her friends. Would they be happy? Angry? Or worse, indifferent to her sudden reappearance? Heero's eyes had appeared as cold as they had been when he had first met her on the beach all those years ago. She cringed at the prospect of having to meet those stone cold eyes once more. She did the only thing she could do, she finished up her shift at work and quickly exited to the car park, attempting to get home and ground herself before the eventual meeting with her friends. Having escaped to the staff car park she jogged towards her car, only to freeze in a stupor as a tall, dark and very deadly Heero Yuy stared coldly from his position leaning against her car. _'Shit.'_

***********************************************************************************

Relena's performance had been spectacular. She had expertly taken the crowd through the majesty that is the Bengal tiger. She, Riku, along with the two other handlers and two other tigers had produced a performance that lasted approximately 20 minutes. She had taught the beautiful crowd about not only the pure strength that these beasts have, but also showed a more playful and awe inspiring site of the tigers as they leaped metres into the air to catch hunks of chicken, and clambered up trees in chase of a toy.

Perhaps the most entrancing section of the whole show had been the post-show displays of affection between the Relena and each of the tigers respectively. Although Riku was obviously her favourite, Relena ensured that the other two performers received as much special attention from her as Riku did. The Bengal tigers having finished their routine for the day were walked over to their small lake in order to drink and swim, which Relena had then escalated into her own personal water fight as Riku, Tania and Kiara (the two female tigers) plunged into and out of the water, spraying Relena who stood by the waters edge. To the spectators Relena and the tigers were childlike with their playful nature, however the good pureness of the show ceased, and Relena quickly stood from her position before hastily making her exit through the back bamboo fence.

Heero who had been staring mercilessly at Relena during the entire performance had been scrutinising every movement, every batter of her eyelashes. More than once he caught himself staring at her perfect lips as they moved with her address to the audience. His focus had been intense, making his fellow Preventers nervous. Was Heero about to do something brash? Was he angry with Relena? It was understandable that the man would be upset, and maybe even a little angry at having been avoided for so long, or had he been rejected by Relena? The idea was ridiculous, however no reasonable explanation for her absence came to mind. His scrutiny of her health was disrupted however, by the disturbing scene he saw of another man standing awfully close to Relena as she exited through the back gate. Was Relena seeing this man? or was he just a fellow co-worker? Heero had to know.

"Duo. I'm going to double check car park security. " Heero grunted to the braided man, and also his best friend, as he jogged from his position with the group during their trek to the next performance.

"Good luck man." Duo said casually giving the stoic pilot a gentle pat on the back before he ran off to join his girlfriend Hilde who was watching her boyfriend's small conversation with Heero from a distance.

"Duo?"

"He's going to talk to Relena. I just hope that it goes the way he wants it to. He's been living like a zombie these past six months." Duo sighed, as he recalled just how distant Heero had become in his attempts to find Relena.

"So do I Duo, he deserves to be happy." Hilde agreed before they took their seats for the seal performance.

************************************************************************************

"Heero." Relena said softly, acknowledging the man, but making no further attempts to move towards him. Heero remained impassive staring at her critically, before shifting from his position against Relena's car. His movements were slow, but calculating. Relena saw the conflicting emotions that were racing through his eyes, even though he attempted to hide them. She saw the anguish, the anger, the uncertainty, and a flash of something new and unfamiliar within his eyes. '_Is he scared?'_ The thought was like a dagger to Relena's heart, piercing her swiftly, before beginning its slow torture as the knife twisted in turned breaking apart as she saw the hesitation as he made a single step towards her. It was in that moment that Relena realised just how much she had missed the man across from her. Like a sledgehammer her body responded to the absence of his touch and his love, as she ran into his arms.

Heero hadn't expected Relena to launch herself at him like she had, and stumbled the small distance back into her car before his arms gently snaked around her soft and gentle frame. Memories of their times together washed over him as he rested his head against her hair and inhaled. She still had the soft fragrance of lilacs that he remembered, but it now had a hint of a new spice that both intrigued and excited him. She smelt amazing, even better than he remembered. Heero was never one for emotions, but this moment, being reunited with Relena after her 'death' caused an unexpected surge of feelings. His grip on her strengthen, not enough to hurt her, but with enough pressure as to draw their bodies even closer together as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. Had the overwhelming show of emotions and the pressure of Heero's body not overcome Relena's senses she would have felt to soft kiss that Heero had laid upon her neck.

After some time the pair separated and Relena gazed up into Heero's eyes once again. They held a sincere amount of love and questions. "Can we talk at my house?" Relena asked carefully, walking around to the driver's side. Heero nodded his approval.

**********************************************************************************

Authors Note:

I hope that this chapter was alright for all those die hard Heero and Relena lovers.

The next chapter will introduce the upcoming action and the eventual Baddies for this fanfic.


End file.
